A Konoha Concert
by Sabaku no Ryu
Summary: Sasuke singing hard rock? Choji singing Country! Kankurou singing rap! What's going on? It's the first ever Konoha concert! Three songs apiece for all the (current) chuunins! Who sings what with who? Find out here!
1. Guess What?

Ryu: What follows the pretty little line is just required early CRAP...please skim through it and get ready to use what little you remember to your advantage when Chapter 2 is posted...which will be Tuesday at the latest...I promise...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Konoha Concert  
  
Chapter 1: Guess What?  
  
"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, what's going on? Why are we meeting with these losers when we should be training?" Uzumaki Naruto's voice filled the room. Haruno Sakura just hid her face and moved away, while Uchiha Sasuke smacked him upside the head. The other occupants in the room just ignored him. They were used to Naruto's big mouth and common insults. He looked around and saw Yuriko Tenten with her ankle bandaged. "Oi, Tenten! What'd ya do, try to pick a fight with a five-year-old?"  
  
"Shut up, Naruto! My ankle may be unusable for right now, but you are still within throwing range!" Tenten yelled. She pulled out four ninja needles and attached him to the wall behind him all within the span of about 2 seconds. "Just so you know," she purred. She was sitting with her foot propped up on a pillow, a large bandage wrapped around it, crutches sitting nearby. While training with teammate Hyuuga Neji, he had tackled her out of a tree, falling with her, and had prevented her from landing correctly. Now her ankle was sprained very badly and Neji looked minorly guilt ridden. Tenten's other teammate, Rock Lee, continually admonished Neji if Tenten got up to get anything. Lee would force Tenten to sit back down and make Neji fetch whatever she had wanted. Tenten protested, but Neji just scoffed and then got whatever it was.  
  
On the other side of the room, Neji's cousin, Hyuuga Hinata and her teammates Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino were playing a new card game that Hinata had learned. It was called Egyptian Ratscrew, and it was a very fast paced and interesting game. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, just sat in his owner's hoodie, sleeping. Standing nearby, shyly playing with her large fan, was Temari of the Hidden Village of Sand. When the current game ended, Temari, blushing slightly, asked if she could join in. When Shino turned to her and said yes, she blushed deeper, but tried to hide it. She sat and the game began again.  
  
Temari's two brothers, Kankurou and Gaara, had split the second they'd walked in the door. Kankurou was polishing Karasu and telling Akimichi Choji how it worked. Choji would nod often, and he was even sharing his chips, which was an amazing thing in and of itself.  
  
Gaara was standing alone in a corner, facing everyone. He seemed not to be too interested in anything, but when Temari looked at him, she noticed that he was staring at something while trying not to be noticed. When Temari followed his eyes, they lay on the young kunoichi with her ankle wrapped. Temari smiled. Interesting.  
  
Choji looked over at his other two teammates. Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru were actually involved in a very deep game of Go. Shikamaru had taught Ino how to play one day, and she had fallen in love with the game. Now, the two of them had regular Go nights, where they met to play. Choji smiled. He saw what was happening and he figured it was about damn time.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke went and sat down, starting a game of rummy. They were talking without much difficulty to each other, which everyone thought was good. While they had decided that dating wasn't a great idea right now, they were very close friends.  
  
Kakashi finished his sweep of the room, then went into the next room to chat with his peers.  
  
A little while later, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Baki came out of the back room. Kakashi clapped his hands.  
  
"May I have your attention, please? We have an announcement."  
  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Even Akamaru woke up.  
  
"As you all know, we called you here for a reason. And I don't think that we should wait any longer to tell you." Kakashi's eye moved up in a grin. "You, all of you, are going to be in a singing concert."  
  
Ryu: Alright, I know it's crap...but it's just the beginning...it's going to get better, trust me...{sobs}  
  
Gaara: Just say you trust her to shut her up...please?  
  
Ryu: I promise that I will update BOTH stories by Tuesday at the latest...and I might even have another one to put up...Just stick it out with me...K? 


	2. Decisions and Practice

**Ryu: **Alright...I did it...I finished both chapters as promised... :P

**Gaara: **Personally, I didn't think you were going to get it done...you did wait until Monday to even start...

**Ryu:** Shhhhhhhhhh....{hides}

**Count D:** Don't worry darling. They won't kill you. You've updated, and left them in a very sticky situation in A Different Path if I recall correctly. I think they will want you to complete it...

**Ryu:** Whew...I hope so...{ducks behind Gaara}

**Gaara:** Since when did I become your shield!?

**Kyo:** Better you than me...

**Ryu:** {grabs Kyo and ducks behind both}

**Etna:** You opened your mouth and she noticed you...too bad.

**Kyo:** {tries to escape; fails miserably}

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

"A what?!" An unidentified male voice called out.

"A concert," answered Kakashi calmly. "Each of you may sing three songs, solo or duet. In two days, all of us will meet again to discuss the possibility of a group end song and for you to turn in your papers." Kurenai had been handing out papers to each person. "You will fill in your name, the names of your songs, solo or duet and if a duet with whom. The concert is in three months. Girls, if you'll please stay behind for a moment. Boys, you are excused."

There was a collective sound as the boys rose and began to file out. Lee argued with Tenten for a minute about whether he should stay with her to help her home, but she finally convinced him that she could do it herself, and he left. Kurenai entered the room with a smile.

A little while later, the girls left. The other four, who had gotten outside first, began to run home to prepare. Tenten, for a moment, regretted not letting Lee stay. But, nothing she could do about it now. She began to crutch home, singing. Her voice was pure and untarnished; a stage voice. She sang a piece from a musical called Les Miserables, her favorite song, "On My Own". During a break, a rustle in the trees stopped her. She looked up.

"You have a beautiful voice," a male voice stated. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it immediately.

Tenten smiled at the man she couldn't see. "Thank you."

"Wou...Would you...mind if we...sang together...in the concert?" the voice shyly asked.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "That depends. Can you sing well?"

The voice part the twilight with a song from the same musical that Tenten had been singing from. He had a wonderful voice, and she found herself thinking what a perfect counterpart he'd be.

At the end, Tenten applauded. "That was wonderful! I'd be honored to sing with you, but I do have to know who I'm singing with." She smiled up at the tree.

"Very true," the voice concurred, and the owner jumped down, landing in front of her. He was smiling, and blushing very deeply.

She put her hands on her hips in her characteristic fashion, although it was a bit hampered by the crutches under her arms. "Well! No offense, but I wouldn't have ever guessed that you could sing like that." She giggled. "But I'm glad. Come on over to my house. I have a bunch of CDs." She started crutching in the direction of her home.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up. She turned to him, blushing.

He was blushing just as deeply. "I can carry you. It'll be easier on your ankle that way."

Still blushing, she nodded and relaxed in his arms.

He stood still for a moment. "You will have to give me directions. I don't know where you live."

She giggled. "Sure, turn right up at the next street..."

He took off.

Naruto sat around, listening to his music collection when one song caught his ear. He replayed it, then sat up, a foxy grin spreading on his face. He jumped for the phone.

He dialed and waited.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was exactly who he needed.

"Hey, it's Naruto."

Silence. Then, "What do you want?"

"Will you do a duet with me?" He could easily imagine the look on the other's face, looking at the receiver like it had grown teeth. "Come on, at least come over tomorrow and listen to the song I picked." Naruto pleaded.

A sigh. "Fine. Tomorrow, your house, 11:00 am."

"Yeah!" But only the dial tone remained.

Naruto hung up, excited. He listened to the song again.

This is absolutely perfect. I know it.

Hinata was surprised when she received a phone call that night.

"Hello?" she answered, confused. Her father just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Since she'd become a Chuunin, he'd gotten better about leaving her alone. Granted, when Hinata had lost her temper and beat the hell out of Hanabi, he realized she wasn't so weak after all.

"Hi, Hinata." A female voice greeted her ears.

"Hi."

"Listen, I've heard you sing and I wanted to know if you'd do a duet with me."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Someone wanted to sing with her?

"Sure!" she exclaimed happily.

"Great! I've got some ideas, so how about if I come over about 11:00? Is that ok for you?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Hinata hung up the phone and walked calmly back to her room, closed the door, and jumped excitedly. This concert was going to be fun!

Sakura was expecting the call that came almost the second she set foot in the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we doing a duet?"

"Of course." She set the bait. "Unless you aren't up to it."

CATCH!!! "I'll be there at 12:00! Don't you try to back out!"

"See you tomorrow."

Shikamaru couldn't believe he was about to ask this:

"Would you please do a duet with me?"

"What? Did I hear you right?"

Shikamaru sighed. This was too troublesome. "Yes, you heard me right. I have a song I want to sing, but it's a duet. I need you."

"What do I get out of this?"

"You can be singing to your crush too?"

The voice suddenly backed off. "Is that what this is? Sure, I'll be over at 12:00."

Shikamaru sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Two days later, the meeting was held.

"Well, did everyone turn in their papers?" Asuma was running this meeting, as Icha Icha Paradise 4 had come out and Kakashi was preoccupied.

Everyone nodded. Tenten was still on crutches, but her ankle looked better. She'd be off them in a couple of days.

"Good. Now, please take one of these and pass it around." He started a stack of paper going around the room. "This is the group song. Practices are every Tuesday and Friday night from 4 to 6. Please be here. That is all."

People scattered.

Three months went be faster than any of them figured it would. People were rehearsing everyday, with their partners or alone. No one knew who was singing with who or what anyone else was singing. The concert would be a surprise to all.

**Ryu: **There! The nutty little fanfic author finished another pathetic chapter to a story done on a whim...should be fun!

**Etna:** Are you always this crazy? If so, this'll be cool!

**Gaara:** Great...now there's two of them.

**Kyo:** {trying hard to escape}

**Ed and Ein:** {sitting on Kyo trying to ride him as a horsey}

**Count D:** Have some more chocolate, dear. It makes everything better. {gives Ryu chocolate}

**Ryu:** {puddle of blissful goo}

**Ryu:** Please review...I know it sucks...but...wait until the music starts...(next chapter)


	3. Kankurou Song 1

**Disclaimer:** No own Naruto…deal with it…

**Ryu: **Alright…here you go…I hope beyond all hope that you are sitting down.

**Gaara:** So do I…shudders

**Ryu:** giggles This should be fun!

**A Konoha Concert**

**Chapter 3: Kankurou…Song 1**

Kurenai and Asuma peeked out from behind the curtain, looking out over the packed audience. It seemed like all of Konoha was here, not to mention a few guests from other villages. Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Wow," she breathed. "I didn't realize so many people would come."

Asuma just grinned. "I hope no one has stage fright."

Kurenai checked her watch. "Well, we'd better check on Kankurou. It's almost time to start." She looked down in the front row. All of the performers were sitting there, with the exception of Kankurou and the next performer. The next person was in the back getting ready, and Kankurou was standing right behind Kurenai and Asuma, looking like he was going to faint. Kurenai turned to face the puppet master. "You ready?"

Kankurou, in his costume for the song, shook his head in a daze. He'd seen how many people were out there. Absentmindedly, he fiddled with the microphone earpiece. (You know, the ones actors on Broadway wear, nearly invisible, with microphone piece tiny and coming from the earpiece part) He adjusted it for the 50th time, making sure the microphone part was at just the right distance. Kurenai gave him a thumbs up as Asuma, the emcee, went onstage and introduced him.

"Welcome to the first Konoha concert!" Applause. "We have some very talented young people here tonight, and we promise you'll see on hell of a show." The outdoor stage roared with delighted fans. "Now, I'm pleased to present our first act. Singing The Legend of Zelda, is our favorite puppet master, Kankurou!"

Asuma gestured back to the stage and the curtains swept open, revealing Kankurou. The applause died a bit, and titters started in as Kankurou, dressed in a green tunic, green cap, and gulp green tights swaggered to the front of the stage. He carried a home-made shield, with the tri-force symbol on it, and a sword. A bow and quiver were slung over his back as his brown leather boots stalked silently on the stage. Temari was trying so hard not to laugh, not at Kankurou, but at Gaara, whose eyes had practically jumped from his head to sit on the stage in front of him. Everyone else stared. Kiba couldn't contain his laughter anymore and burst out. He was joined by Naruto and Temari a few seconds later.

Kankurou took a few practice swings with his sword, and then nodded in the direction of the sound and lighting booth. Music began.

_Link, he come to town_

_Come to save…_

_The princess Zelda_

Kankurou's voice was actually not that bad. As he sang, Kankurou acted out running into town, and even got into a very convincing fight with the air, while still singing. The crowd was loving it, laughing and cheering "Link" on.

_Ganon took her away._

_Now the children don't play._

_But they will, when Link saves the day!_

_Halleluiah!_

When Link was to save the day, Kankurou hoisted his sword in the air and pointed to the audience. Everyone who knew the song joined in on the Halleluiah.

_Now, Link, fill up your hearts._

_So you can shoot your sword with power._

Using a bit of chakra, Kankurou sent it down his sword, making it glow. Then, he threw it over the audience. Using unseen chakra strings, he brought it back to him.

_And when you're feeling down,_

_The faerie will come around,_

_So you'll be brave, _

_And not a sissy coward._

There was a break in the lyrics then. Kankurou resumed fighting with thin air, getting knocked down, sending his sword flying again, even using a little bit of chakra to make a tiny faerie. He then swung and stabbed triumphantly.

_Now, Link has saved the day._

_Put Ganon in his grave._

Kankurou mimed putting a foot on a mound.

_So now Zelda is free_

_And now our hero shall be_

_Link! I think your name shall go down into history!_

The song came to a close with Kankurou pointing his sword out over the audience and striking a pose. The audience, still laughing, applauded and cheered.

Asuma leaned over to Kurenai. "Well, that was a good start to the show."

Kurenai nodded and smiled.

On stage, Kankurou took his bows, and walked off towards the dressing room as Asuma took to the apron again. The curtains closed behind him.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for our next performer…"

**Ryu:** That's it...

The Legend of Zelda belongs to whomever wrote it...I think Mr. Bungles.


	4. Ino

**Disclaimer: **No own Naruto or any of the songs shown in said fanfiction. Individual artists of music will be given due, provided I know who that is…

**Ryu:** Unfortunately, for this song, I have no idea who sings it. Anyway, the song belongs to her, whoever she is. Well? How'd you like Kankurou? ducks as random objects come flying from people whose poor brains are hurt Hey! It seemed a fitting song! ducks again Just kidding! Just kidding! Anyway…ready for song number 1 from another of your most amusing characters?

**Gaara:** I think by now they're just holding on by sheer morbid curiosity.

**Etna: **You know I am…this is just disturbing…and that's really disturbing coming from me.

**Ryu:** Well, on with the show!

Just FYI: _This_ means song lyrics being sung…

**Chapter 4: Ino**

"…Yamanaka Ino."

As the crowd cheered, another person slipped backstage. Ino stepped out, dressed in a long, billowy skirt and a tank top. She was barefoot, with an ankle bracelet, bangles, and earrings. Her slightly-more-than-shoulder length hair was down. Looking out over the audience, she felt butterflies, but pushed them back. She took a deep breath, adjusted her earpiece, waited for silence, then nodded to the sound booth. The music began. Ino began stepping side to side to the beat.

_The kisses of the sun_

_Were sweet. I didn't blink._

_I let it in my eyes,_

_Like an exotic dream._

She was staring straight at the lights that flooded her and the stage, hands to her cheeks. Raising her hands up to the sky on the third line, she flowed them down along her body on the fourth. She then just moved her body a bit, lowering her eyes to the audience.

_The radio playing songs_

_That we have never heard_

_I don't know what to say_

_Oh, not another word._

Her hands went up toward the sky again, as she continued to step. She started to bounce a bit, smiling as she let the song take over her.

_Just la la la-la la_

_It goes around the world._

_Just la la la-la la_

_It's all around the world._

_Just la la la-la la_

_And everybody's singing._

_La la la-la la_

_And now the bells are ringing._

She began to dance around the stage, snaking her upper body, adding in a bit of belly-dance to her routine.

_La la la-la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la-la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la-la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la-la la _

She stopped dancing abruptly. She placed her hands on invisible walls and steady look to the audience.

_Inside an empty room_

_My inspiration flows._

_Now wait to hear the tune._

_Around my head it goes._

On the second line she turned, hands down. Stopping abruptly on the third line, she twirled her arms over her head for the fourth.

_The magic melody_

_You want to sing with me_

_Just la la la la la_

_The music is the key._

She lowered her arms to her side on the first line, then held them out on the second. Waving her hips to the beat on the third line, she threw her right hand over her head on the fourth line.

_And now the night is gone_

_Still it goes on and on_

_So deep inside of me_

_I long to set it free_

She lowered her arm slowly, then snaked her body. Pulling her hands to her heart on the third line, she lowered them down and out on the fourth.

_I don't know what to do_

_Just can't explain to you _

_I don't know what to say_

_Oh not another word_

She stepped back and out, looking down quickly on the first line and held the position for the second. She looked up slowly on the third, then threw her head back and arms up on the fourth.

_Just la la la la la_

_It goes around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_It's all around the world_

She began dancing around the stage again, stepping to the beat, snaking her body, and bouncing.

_Just la la la la la_

_And everybody's singing_

_La la la la la_

_And now the bells are ringing_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_Just la la la la la_

_It goes around the world_

_La la la la la_

_It's all around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_And everybody's singing_

_La la la la la _

_And now the bells are ringing._

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

The song faded, and Ino stood there, smiling. The crowd applauded loudly, for Ino had done rather well. She took her bow, then scuttled off the stage, going back to her seat beside Sakura.

"That was really good!" said Sakura, actually slightly worried about coming up after that.

"Thanks," said Ino, "But you're probably going to do better."

Sakura smiled gratefully.

Asuma took the stage again. "Thank you, Ino, for that wonderful performance. And now, I am happy to present our next performer. Singing The Thing I Hate by Stabbing Westward, here's…"

**Ryu:** Never again will I type out the lyrics to that song.

**Gaara: **:Laughing: I still think it was funny when it stopped being la la la la la, to be la al al la al.

**Ryu:** :Smacks Gaara: No more! Never again… anyway, any guesses on our next performer?

**Gaara:** I'll give you a hint…it's a guy…

**Kyo:** Yeah. That helps a lot, sand boy.

**Ryu:** Uh-oh. :Ducks behind desk as Kyo tries to dodge sand: Don't forget to review me…


End file.
